<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where the fallen heart goes by maiyumi00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170279">Where the fallen heart goes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiyumi00/pseuds/maiyumi00'>maiyumi00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, M/M, Things are awkward, Wonwoo's mum is the mvp, wonwoo's awkward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:29:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiyumi00/pseuds/maiyumi00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung liked Wonwoo. He knew from the moment they met that they would be the best of friends for their entire life time. So when middle schooler Kwon Soonyoung discovered that he developed a crush on said friend, he did not hesitate to convey his feelings. Yet, when Wonwoo turned him down, he didn't let the ache in his heart get in the way of their friendship. He still liked him, after all. And things seemed to go back to the way it was.</p><p>Though, when Soonyoung's family moved to the city side, why did Wonwoo cut all ties with him? </p><p>And why, when they meet again as adults, does Soonyoung still find that his crush on the other never died down despite the years that have passed?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>South x Southwest: A Soonyoung/Wonwoo Prompt Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where the fallen heart goes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/soonwoo2020">soonwoo2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There isn't and ending to this. And i am so sorry for that LMAO but rest assured because im sure they end up together in the end &lt;3 </p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Prompt:</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>PROMPT: Wonwoo is Soonyoung's old childhood best friend and he seen him since they were young and going through puberty and awkward in all the worst ways. They meet again by chance as adults—and oh god, to Soonyoung's horror (or delight, depending on who and when you're asking), Wonwoo has grown up hot. Like, really hot. </p><p>DO NOT INCLUDE: Sad endings, infidelity</p><p>RATING RANGE: Any rating</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://postimg.cc/VJCZYKZy"></a> <a href="https://postimg.cc/vDZP1Y2t"></a></p><p><a href="https://postimg.cc/47JWQsfZ"></a> <a href="https://postimg.cc/bD336Wrn"></a></p><p><a href="https://postimg.cc/2LyTgGLK"></a> <a href="https://postimg.cc/G4Gz0H9d"></a></p><p><a href="https://postimg.cc/4mKB58gK"></a> <a href="https://postimg.cc/ThNtgzZM"></a></p><p><a href="https://postimg.cc/hJ0rj69Y"></a> <a href="https://postimg.cc/sQDJZmmg"></a></p><p><a href="https://postimg.cc/2qYGCrBv"></a> <a href="https://postimg.cc/4n01mz9X"></a></p><p>
  <a href="https://postimg.cc/N2K7d0Wh">
    
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>